DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This Fogarty application will include five sites: India, Cambodia, Philippines, Bangladesh and Indonesia. The first country with which Brown had collaborations was the Philippines through research being conducted by Dr. Charles Carpenter on diarrheal diseases back two decades ago. Subsequently, Brown and the University of the Philippines collaborated on a funded World AIDS Foundation grant that preceded funding through the Fogarty Center. Collaborations with Indonesia involved prior Brown faculty doing research in childhood diarrheal disease. Subsequent new relationships developed through the Fogarty grant. Relationships with Bangladesh and India were formed through prior Brown trainees having ties to those countries. Dr. David Pugatch developed Brown's relationship in Cambodia and has conducted research there. He is married to a Cambodian health professional. In this current grant application, we will also incorporate Tufts University with research based at the New England Medical Center (a Lifespan partner). In 1998 the collaboration of Lifespan/Brown investigators were funded to form a Center for AIDS Research. The Fogarty training program is a key component within the CFAR. Collaboration with Tufts will enhance this collaboration by allocating specific resources. In particular, the strengths of Dr. Gorbach and his team with their extensive experience in diarrheal diseases, nutrition, and HIV will be utilized for training purposes. Dr. Gorbach has also conducted research in India. The goals of this training grant are to: (1) establish critical biomedical and behavioral science expertise in Indonesia, India, Cambodia, Bangladesh, and the Philippines in HIV/AIDS and TB; (2) facilitate new prevention research efforts which supplement or complement ongoing AIDS and TB research; and (3) establish long-term cooperative relationships between Brown University and the five foreign sites mentioned above in addition to fostering cooperation between Brown academic research centers and foreign scientists.